The Prime Evil
by Wrathwalker
Summary: Taking place in the near end of The Hidden Evil, Lincoln has been roaming around Royal Woods as the Skeleton Man, a wanted Bank Robber and Murderer of innocents. This won't end well when Lincoln becomes Permanently evil. Lincoln is gone, Lucifer Remains...
1. Lucifer Remains

**THE PRIME EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE HIDDEN EVIL YET, I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT FIRST.**

Lincoln wanders around the town, hidden from his true identity with a hood over his head. At home, 3 days ago, the torture that had been done to him. There was one word that Lincoln had always used to describe his home: "Chaos." But out here, it was calm. The sound of arguments, fights, they are gone, and best of all, no more meddling. He loved it out here. No sisters, no chores, no rules. Not a single thought came to him about going back home. Trust no one, Lincoln thought, since he had committed crimes as "The Skeleton Man" for the past 3 days. Murder, Bank Robbery...and more Murder. Lincoln felt a rumbling in him. It was his stomach, and Lincoln realized that he was hungry. He found a bench where he could sit on, and so he did. He got out his bag from when he ran away from his home, and grabbed the bag of chips he brought with him. He opens it, and starts eating his chips.

Barbecue chips. Delicious, he thought. Now he wished he brought more than one bag. After a few seconds of eating, he heard sirens come from afar, and looked to his left. Police cars were wailing their sirens and speeding on the road. The rushing cars passed swiftly from Lincoln. It seems that his murders have been discovered. They'll never find me, Lincoln thought. He took the last pieces of chips and threw the empty bag in the trash next to the bench. He proceeds to move on, desiring more death to others.

Ever since that Murder from yesterday, Lincoln never felt the same. He felt that this was the true freedom. Lincoln was gone, its Lucifer that he had become. Nothing else mattered to him. He's become a monster. All he had found amusing was the art of murder. After a few minutes, Linc...Lucifer travelled around Royal Woods, looking for his next victim. He decided to take his knife out of his pocket. He was ready, but he heard the sound of someone following him. He stopped, and turned to see Leni right behind him.

"Lincoln?" Leni said.

Lincoln was surprised that Leni found him. He thought they would've just stayed home, glad that he was gone.

"What do you want?" Li-Lucifer asked.

"I've been looking for you! We're so sad without you! You've been gone for 3 days!" Leni said.

"Please, go away Leni. I'm not who you think I am anymore." Lucifer said.

"What are you talking about? You're Linco-"

"SHUSH!" Lincoln shouted.

The sound of Lincoln yelling made Leni frightened. 'What was going on?' Leni asked herself.

"Why are you so mad, Lincy?" Leni asked.

Lincoln sighs and tells Leni the truth.

"I'm a criminal." Lincoln claimed.

Leni gasped when she had heard about this.

"What!? But why? Being evil is bad!" Leni said.

"Leni, I have never felt this free before!" Lincoln said with a smile. "Why haven't I done this before? Being evil is...Awesome!"

"No it's not!" Leni claimed.

"Shut it, Leni." Lincoln said. "Why are you even here? What do you want!?"

"W-We just want you back, Lincy..." Leni said softly.

Lincoln took those words and thought for a moment. Then he realized, he can't. How long until the police find out that he is the skeleton man? No, he can't. He won't.

"Leni, I can't come back. Leave me be, and never tell anyone that you spoke with me." Lincoln commanded.

"What?" Leni questioned.

"Just go, never tell anyone you saw me."

"Lincoln! We're sorry! We want you back! We never meant to hurt you!" Leni begged.

"No! You don't understand! I'm a criminal, and if I ever come home, I'll be arrested soon enough!"

Leni starts crying. She wanted Lincoln to come with her so badly.

"Leni, listen to me." Lincoln says close to Leni's face.

"You cannot tell anyone about this. Nobody must ever know that I'm out here being evil. You keep it secret for me, and you'll be fine. Do you understand?" Lincoln asked.

"No! I'll never understand! This isn't you, Lincoln! You're not evil!"

"That old me is gone!" Lincoln yells.

He breathes heavily from his loud yell. Leni looked frightened, and Lincoln repeats, "That old me is gone."

Leni began making more tears. The sight of Leni's sadness did not affect him a single bit. Lincoln growls at her and starts taking steps back.

"Say hello to Lucifer, Leni. I will do what I wish to do."

"No! Don't do this!"

Still attempting to walk away, Lincoln continues, "Don't try to stop me."

Leni then got frustrated, and rushes to Lincoln. She grabs his arm to attempt to stop him from going any further.

"I've had enough Lincoln! You're coming with me!"

" **GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!!"** Lincoln screamed, and he fiercely attacks Leni.

When he struck at Leni, tons of blood spilled on the ground. Lincoln thought it was just a punch, but then remembers that he was still holding his knife. Surprised, Lincoln looks at Leni, who made sounds of coughing and sobbing, and blood was everywhere. Leni slowly in fear, looks to Lincoln, like he has become a monster. Lincoln notices that he had cut Leni's throat. She was bleeding out.

Her dress, her hands, her neck, they were all covered in blood, and her throat still continued to bleed. She had no more tears. Just blood, but Lincoln never looked away. He did not feel bad. He did not regret it. He **enjoyed it**. Leni coughed out more blood, and still looking at Lincoln, spoke her final word.

"Lincy..."

Leni suddenly closed her eyes, and fell to the ground, bleeding everywhere on the concrete. It was over. She is no more. **Leni is dead.**

Lincoln gazed upon the corpse of Leni. The sight of blood splattered everywhere...it made him feel...invincible. What a kill, Lincoln thought. He somehow managed to get not a single drop of blood on him, but only on the knife. He turns and walks away from Leni's dead body.

"Evil never dies." Lincoln said to himself. He began repeating it to himself over and over for a dozen of seconds. "Evil never dies. Evil never dies."

The sun was setting. This meant night. A perfect time for another crime, Lincoln thought. No good, no nice, no sympathy, and no regrets. Lincoln is truly gone, and Lucifer Remains...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Art of Murder

**THE PRIME EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **NOTE: Lincoln is Lucifer.**

At the police station, policemen were rushing to their cars and rolling out. This mission to catch the skeleton man was urgent. He is known to this day as a Mass Murderer. The police decided to go on a patrol in order to find him.

"We must do whatever it takes to catch the Skeleton Man, boys." Said The Commander. "He's an abomination. Patrol is my suggestion in order to find him. We just got news that 16 year old Leni Loud was murdered in the streets. I want you all to investigate anywhere you can and look for him."

The officers nod and get to work. They grabbed their tazers, guns and ran to their cars to proceed to their mission.

Meanwhile, in the coming end of the sunset, Lucifer got out of the store with a drink. He paid with the cash that he successfully stole from the bank. He then proceeds to walk to a tree that was from the other side of the road, and picked up his knife and gun where he left them.

Lucifer finds himself lucky that no one even saw him murder his sister. Nobody was even watching. It's like it was a ghost town during that time. He also called himself lucky for getting away with that stolen cash. He was relentless in the bank, killing every single person inside with no trust with his gun. No survivors, no police contacted. Lincoln finished his drink and just littered. Nobody cared that Lincoln threw an empty plastic cup on the ground. He kept on moving until he stumbled upon the park. The children are cheerfully playing on the swing sets, slides, monkey bars, and babies playing on the sandbox. Lucifer all of a sudden remembered that one time when he was playing in the park. He loved to swing with Lori. Lori was the one pushing him when he was little. It made him satisfied, but Lucifer just shakes his head, erasing that memory, and versed himself, "That was then, this is now."

Without a thought of joy, Lucifer just pivots himself to look away and just pass the park. It was getting darker, which was a good thing to Lucifer. He wanted another person to be a victim. His act of murder became an addiction, and Lucifer could not control himself from taking a life away. As the night came into atmosphere, Lucifer became the predator, and began to look for his prey, but not until the sky became dark blue with the stars glimmering in the sky, and the moonlight shining across the city. No one was in sight to Lucifer, so he pulls out his knife and finds a house to sneak into. He approaches the door, but soon finds out that it's locked. He tries to open a window, but it was also locked. He didn't want to attempt to break in for too long, so he gets away from this house onto the next one. He approaches next door, and attempts to open once more. The door opened, and Lucifer whispered, "Yes!"

Lucifer goes inside the house. The living room was big, which Lucifer was entertained by. He wished he had this kind of living room. Suddenly, Lucifer heard snoring coming from upstairs. Snoring meant a good sign to him because snoring meant that the person is asleep. He proceeds to go upstairs and find the man snoring in his bedroom. He approaches the bedroom door, quietly opens it, and reveals the sleeping man. Ever so slowly, while taking his steps, Lucifer pulls out his bloody knife and raises it high, ready to attack. Lucifer makes his nefarious smile, and successfully impales the man's head. No scream, no yell, and little sudden movement. Another night, another murder. He leaves the knife on his ravaged head, and leaves the corpse on the bed. He sneaks out of the room so serenely, and he goes to the kitchen to get himself a new weapon. A cleaver, that will do, Lincoln thought. He takes the cleaver, runs to the door, and closes it with a successful getaway.

The next morning, Mr Loud wakes up from a knock on the door. He had been wondering where Leni went and hoped it was her. He proceeds to the door and opens it to see a policeman.

"Oh hi officer. Have you seen my daughter, Leni?" Mr Loud asked.

"That's...what I came to talk to you about." The officer said.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, Mr Loud, but...your daughter Leni is...dead."

Mr Loud opens his eyes and mouth wide in agony. He never wanted to hear about the death of a daughter. The Loud sisters overheard the news of Leni, and came downstairs quickly.

"No! It can't be!" Mr Loud cried.

"I'm sorry, Mr Loud." The officer said.

"What happened to her!?" Mr Loud asked very loudly.

"Officials say that her neck had been lacerated. There was blood everywhere. We all assume that it was the Skeleton Man that did this."

The girls gasped in despair. The news of a mournful loss of a sister made them burst into tears.

"We wish you better things, Loud. Better things." The Officer said.

He shuts the door and then walks to his car and drives off. Mr Loud gazed upon the sight of the girls crying and group hugging. They all look to their dad, who had tears on him as well.

"Girls..." Mr Loud said to the girls. "I don't want another one of my gifts to be taken from me. Please, my daughters, keep close with me."

They all accept and group hug with Mr Loud. None of them felt safe. Not even the slightest amount. 2 siblings gone, and it's already gone to hell.

"I'm scared, dad!" Lana cries.

"Girls, stay with me here. Stay with your mom and dad. I can't risk letting you out there on your own." Mr Loud commanded.

"We promise." All girls say.

Such a young age that Lucifer is getting away with murder and crimes. Only 11, and he has committed 10 murders, including Leni. Such a young age when Lincoln gave himself a name that represents the primarch of evil himself. Such a young age, yet he felt proud of himself. His life felt like a sandbox, he could do anything he wanted, and not a single thought of regret came to his demonic mind. The brutality that he has done, the massacre in the bank, the cause of the death of a sister...now Lincoln is just having fun. So he thought, why not have more fun?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. A New Grave

**THE PRIME EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **SHORT CHAPTER.**

At the Loud House, the girls, Mr and Mrs Loud, the Mcbrides, and Ronnie Anne gathered together as an audience for Leni's funeral. Leni's coffin was closed for how unsatisfying it was to look at the horrible sight of Leni's corpse. Lucy was leading the funeral, and she was half happy, half sad. Half happy because she actually gets to lead a funeral, but half sad that it had to be Leni.

"We gather here today to mourn the loss of one of our beloved sisters, Leni." Lucy begun, "The news of one of our siblings gone had simply ruined us. Ignoring the fact that Leni may have been a bit simple-minded, she was a great sister. She had done great things, and the most honorable thing she ever did was being with us as a family. We will never forget Leni Loud. Please, take your time and say your goodbyes to Leni."

Lori had tears on her, but she went first to put her hand on the coffin and think of her. The rest of them did the same thing, even Lily, who cried afterwards. Ronnie Anne was the last one to put her hand on Leni's coffin. First Bobby, now Leni. She swore to God that if she ever catches the Skeleton Man, she would ravage him.

The funeral had concluded, and Lucy proceeded to bury the coffin. The McBrides left in depression, and the Louds cried. 10 minutes after Lucy successfully put the coffin underground, she stacks the dirt on top of it, making a new grave.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. In the Dark Alleyway

**THE PRIME EVIL**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

Lucifer had a short time of sleep. He was too busy finding a place to lay low ever since that last murder he had committed. He slept for about 2 hours, but to him it felt like 5 minutes. He yawns loudly and stretches. Then he wipes his eyes. His place of laying low was a dark alleyway full of spray paintings on the walls. He tried getting up, but felt too tired to do so. He couldn't help but lay back down and go back to sleep. While sleeping once again, he started dreaming that he was inside his home, wielding his bloody knife and smiling so viciously. Lynn was on the couch, snoring. Lucifer walks up to Lynn, and Lynn wakes up to see Lincoln in his skeleton mask. She screams in agony as Lucifer leaps onto her and stabs her multiple times.

His dream ended when someone shouted "Hey!" at Lucifer.

He wakes up in surprise to see a muscular man who looked like an escaped prisoner. He had blood covered on his prisoner shirt and he had a tattoo on his right arm that was a hand wielding a sledgehammer. He looked very evil and seemed harmful against Lucifer. He had brass knuckles on his fist.

"Heheh. Puny boy. I will smite you in an instant." Said the man.

Lucifer wasn't afraid of him. He stands up and smiles so grimly. The man, confused, begins to raise his fist to punch Lincoln, but Lucifer pulls out his blood covered skeleton mask from behind him. He reveals it to the man, but he wasn't surprised.

"So, you're the skeleton man? Heh. You don't look so tough. I'm gonna turn you into a pile of blood and guts!"

The man throws his punch at Lucifer but he dodges it, mounts himself onto the man and carves his back.

"Agh!" The man yelled.

He grabs Lucifer and throws him, damaging his back, but Lucifer did not get broken. He stands back up ready to strike again. The man lets out a mighty roar, charging at Lucifer. He stands there ready for what's about to happen. As the man closes in to him, Lucifer grabs his knife, and extends it out quickly. Right after Lincoln extends his hand out all the way with his knife pointing out, the mans hand contacted with the sharp end and began to be lacerated in half. The man charged too fast, and his whole arm became slashed in half. Blood spilled on Lucifer's face and the man fell to the ground screaming in pain.

 **"MY ARM!!!!"** The man yelled.

"Whoa." Lucifer whispered.

He had never seen such mutilation, and that is why he was amused. The man was weakened and Lucifer made his final move. He jumped as high as he could and stabbed his back. That moment, the man laid down all the way, Dead. Lucifer never expected a prisoner to attack him, but he had won. Sirens are heard from nearby, and Lucifer grabs his mask and makes a run for it. The police cars stop at the alleyway and officers began to investigate. One policeman saw the dead body of the prisoner. They both inspected the body and noticed the arm that was slashed in half.

"Mother of God." said one officer. "His arm was completely lacerated in half. I have never seen anything like it."

"That's gotta be the Skeleton Man again. He's still on the loose." The other officer said.

"Actually mate, this guy was an escaped prisoner." The officer claimed.

"Huh. Maybe the Skeleton Man killed him in self-defense?"

"Don't think this makes him innocent."

"I was never thinking that. I'm saying that that's what he did. If it's a prisoner, it had to be a fight. Anyway, let's keep looking."

The policemen continued investigating the alleyway. They were looking for The Skeleton Man. Lucifer was trying to find a hiding spot from the investigators. He didn't find one so he decided to run off as fast as he could. After attempting to escape, he finds a dead end, and the policemen were coming. He quickly looks for a spot to hide and sees a door. He opens it and sneaks away from the policemen.

Lucifer breathes heavily in relief. He then locks the door and walks to downstairs. He finds out that downstairs led to a strange room. Inside was a bed, a small table, and Weapons. It seemed to be a place where someone used to live. Lucifer called it beautiful and plans on making this room his secret lair.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Room

The room seemed useful, and seems like a place he could live in for sometime. There is a bed, weapons, some food, and a small table with a chair, supposedly the spot to eat.

"Home," Lincoln says, "for now."

He decided to stay here for a day or two and lies on bed. He looked to the weapons to see a rifle and a machete. There is tons of magazines for the rifle.

"Nice." Lincoln said.

He yawned in tiredness and goes under the blanket to sleep. The young murderer snored lightly as he rests in his secret lair. He begins to dream once again. It seems like a Nightmare, but this Nightmare is what Lucifer desires...

Its the same dream he had last time. He brutally murdered Lynn and then goes to find his other sisters. The window still painted with blood, shaping a satanic star. Lincoln hears a gasp that came from Lola. He sees her frightened by witnessing her brother murder Lynn. She was about to call her family, but Lincoln leaped towards her and tackled her.

Lola started choking when Lincoln pressed his hand on her throat. She became helpless and defenseless, releasing tears from her eyes. Lincoln felt no guilt seeing this. Instead, he unleashes his wrath and slits her throat.

The dream ended right when it happened. Lincoln got awakened by a bang on the door.

"Hey! Open up! This is my home!" said the man banging the door.

Lincoln quickly got up from the bed, put on his skeleton mask, grabbed the rifle and loaded it. He went upstairs to the door where the man was still banging on the door.

"Don't make me kick it down! I live here!" The man says.

Lincoln begins to aim his rifle as he reached the door. The man still was punching the door. Lincoln finally opens it and aims the rifle at him. As soon as the man saw his own rifle aiming at him, he raised his hands up.

"N-No! Please don't shoot!" The man begged. "I'll do anything, skeleton man!"

Lincoln still aimed the rifle at him. He felt like this is just another thing interfering with his plans.

"No witnesses." said Lincoln.

Lincoln shoots the man in the head. His head exploded and his corpse fell backwards. After shooting him, he feels that the police might have heard it, and his plan to stay here is ruined. He rushes back downstairs and runs to the back door for his way out. No one was around the back door, so he ran as fast as he could to get away with another murder.

Later, at the Louds residence, the Loud sisters are doing their usual things. Lori texting her friends, (Because Bobby is dead) Lucy talking to the inanimate head of Edwin, Lola putting on makeup, etc. They were all trying to forget about what happened. All sisters were doing well, minus Lola. She ever so slowly puts on her makeup because she is still depressed. She loved Leni, she loved Lincoln and was distraught ever since the news.

"Lincoln...Where did you go~?" cried Lola.

She cries just by saying those words.

"I-I wish you would just come back to us a-and give us a big hug..."

Lori overhears her weeping and comes in her room. She already knew what was wrong and hugged Lola tightly.

"I do too, Lola..." Lori said. "We all do."

Lola hugs Lori back and lets all her tears out, sobbing. Lori lets tears out as well, but didn't cry. The other sisters ignored Lola's crying and continued doing their hobbies. They still wanted to forget what had happened.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Sorry for being inactive for a long period of time. I admit that I got bored of this site a little, but its also because of school. School keeps me more busy from coming up with ideas for my fanfics. Also, im a gamer, so sometimes I don't really do this stuff. I just game. Lmao. Anyways, I will make more for this story, but as far as it goes for my other stories, I might not finish them. Can't wait to see HERO's stuff. XD anyways I'll be back.)


	6. A Close Call and a New Plan

Lincoln had made himself proud. After all the deaths he has caused, he still wanders with his whereabouts unknown, people unaware that he is the skeleton man. Everything he needed was in his pack, but he may not be hidden for long. He needed a new place to stay in, far away from where he shot the man from the house where he found a useful room.

After a dozen of minutes of what seemed like hours to Lincoln, he stumbles upon a crowd of people watching the news from TV screens publicly shown from the window.

"Skeleton-Man strikes again" Lincoln read. The policemen looked frustrated in the pictures shown on the screen. He knows he would face death someday. They wanted him dead, badly. They say He has caused havoc to Royal Woods, which was no doubt true.

"Damn it." Lincoln whispered to himself. He rushed away from there, in a hurry to find somewhere to hide. He wanted to lay low. He needed to lay low. The police will be frantically searching around Royal Woods. They will surround the town with patrols.

Sprinting on the sidewalk far away from home, Lincoln was worried. The sounds of sirens drew near and he started to sprint away as quick as he possibly could, but after a few seconds, time seemed to have slowed down. He accidentally trips on the sidewalk, releasing his pack as he falls forwards to the ground. A police car speeding from a dozen of feet away, the policeman notices him tripping on the sidewalk. The bag lands, and Lincoln realizes that it was left open. A grave mistake he has made, the pack spills out most of the items inside, including the skeleton mask and pistol.

Right when the pack had dropped, the policeman slammed his shoe on the brakes, immediately stopping his car. Lincoln whispers curses to himself, knowing what is about to happen. The policeman got out of his car with his gun and runs towards Lincoln. Lincoln turns to see him jumping towards him in anger. The officer puts him down, stretches out Lincoln's arms hard to make him feel pain, And cuffs Lincoln's hands.

"I'll be getting a nice reward for catching you, you little bastard." The officer growled. "I hope you get a death sentence."

He picks up Lincoln to escort him to the car, but as soon as he did, Lincoln raises his hands and quickly wraps the handcuffs behind the officer's neck, then gives him a hard kick, forcing him to the ground to a short distance and breaking the handcuffs. Lincoln then swiftly rolls back, grabs his gun and aims at the officer. He looks up to see Lincoln aiming at his head, now paralyzed in fear how he miraculously pulled this off. There was one problem though. Witnesses.

"No! It can't be me next! I should be getting a reward for catching you!" The officer shouted.

Lincoln ignored those words, getting ready to pull the trigger. He wasn't gonna take the chance to be taken to the police station. Instead, he had a plan. Lincoln wanting to get on with it, he shot the policeman in the head, leaving him dead on the sidewalk. The people that witnessed another murder ran away. Lincoln had to do the same. Go away. He took a risky chance, stole the car keys and starts the police car. He puts it on drive and slams on the accelerator, speeding the car to its maximum velocity. Though, his driving is not going very well.

"Better than Leni, I suppose!" Lincoln says out loud as he is recklessly driving. He continues doing his best and speeds away from here. Now that he has gotten away swiftly and has freed himself from handcuffs, he had one place to go where he will cause a mass murder.

 **The Police Station.**


	7. Freedom to Kill

"Officer Randy to base." The radio sounded at the police station. The sheriff picks up his transmitter and answers.

"Base to Randy." He responds.

"Officer Frank has been found dead on the sidewalk. We got a few witnesses that have seen the killer. This may be our advantage to catch the so-called 'Skeleton Man.'"

The sheriff sighs in relief to hear good news for once. He was desperate to hear what the witnesses have found and where the Skeleton-Man went.

"Tell me everything they know." The sheriff demanded.

"One said that the skeleton man is revealed to be a kid with white hair."

The amount of detail was short, but the words 'Kid' and 'White Hair' rung a bell. Even with small detail, he knew who's responsible.

"Excellent. I may have discovered our suspect. I'm gonna be visiting some people at this moment. They'll be quite helpful."

The sheriif swiftly exits his office with his keys and radio. He rushes to his car to jump in, start it's engine and leave the police station. Exiting the parking lot, he speeds his way to find the Louds residence.

Just what Lincoln expected as he peeked in the stolen police car where he found a spot to park. He learned quickly while recklessly driving away from the incident a couple dozen minutes ago. He waited for a couple of minutes to find the sheriff driving away, so now was his time to keep him distracted and attack at the right time. He had a plan that will cause great despair to Royal Woods.

After another minute, he grabs the rifle and ammo magazines in the back of the car, as well as the tazer. He rushes out of the car right into the police station. Of course, because Lincoln sped his way inside, he did not notice the cameras catch him on sight, making his plan more risky. The camera officer notices the unknown, hooded intruder enter the police station and runs to find the alarm switch. Eventually, Lincoln jumps in surprise as the beeping sirens of the alarm sounded off in the station.

"Great." Lincoln said sarcastically. "Now I have to deal with more than one policeman."

Wishing himself luck, he loads his rifle and takes cover at a wall where he hears footsteps near the hallway. Next to him is a door which leads to the camera room...theres a sign that says 'Camera Room' on the door.

"Convenient." Lincoln murmurs. He goes inside fast, but slowly closes the door to make less noise. He hides next the door as the guards pass by the camera room. Lincoln sighs in relief, but then realizes the sigh was a waste as he turns to see the camera watchman pointing at his head with a revolver. Lincoln gets frustrated as he did not expect him to be ready.

"Make even a little twitch, and I'll shoot. I swear it." The guard says.

Lincoln responds to him. "Even if I hold my hands up so you can arrest me?"

"Whats the point? You've escaped many times with murders of innocent lives. Screw trial. You're dead."

Lincoln gets anxious. The gun was not even an inch away from his head. He is going to pull the trigger immediately at very close range.

"...He's close." Lincoln thinks in his head. "Too close."

After the thought, Lincoln swiftly moves left direction away from the guard, but he shot his revolver in time to leave a big scar on Lincoln's cheek. Relenting the pain, Lincoln spins agilely like a ninja and bashes the guard's head with the butt of his Rifle. He smiles as he succeeds once again on cheating death, hearing the guard yell in pain and shoots his head with the rifle.

"Nailed it." Lincoln said cheerfully, "But someone would have heard that."

 **Meanwhile at the Loud's Residence**

"Just as I thought." The sheriff said to Mr. and Mrs. Loud. "Your son Lincoln Loud is what we're looking for...in a much more serious way."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Loud asked the sheriff.

"We've gotten evidence from witnesses that your son is the so-called Skeleton Man serial killer." He responded.

Shrouded in despair, the Loud parents gasped. The kids overheard as well, and they gasped with them. They all realized what all has happened that they have heard and seen has happened by Lincoln's mischievous and vile doings.

"That means Lincoln has murdered all those innocent people, Including our daughter Leni!" Mrs Loud exclaimed.

"And Bobby!!" Lori cried in despair and ran to her room upstairs.

"Yes, I'm afraid its true. We're unsure why, but he is indeed the Skeleton Man." Sheriff says.

Mr. Loud starts to cry. Immediately, tears drip down from his eyes and drops to his knees. Mrs. Loud pats his forehead, but sheds tears as well.

"SHERIFF! WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!!" An officer yelled on his radio transmitter. What sounded like gunshots could be heard through it. He quickly grabs the transmitter and responds.

"What is it!?" The sheriff asked.

"Skeleton Man has invaded the police station! He's killing our men!"

The sheriff growls and breaks his transmitter. He got angry. Very angry. His eyes have gone bloodshot and his fists clench tight.

"Your boy is in DEADLY trouble, Louds." The sheriff growled. He stomped his way to his car, reversed out of the driveway and slammed his boot on the accelerator, bursting the engine to bolt away from the house.

"D-Deadly trouble..?" Mrs. Loud whimpered.


	8. Lust for Revenge

The blood has spilt. Lincoln slowly walks in the hallway as corpses of policemen begin to bleed from multiple gunshot wounds. It seemed as though Lincoln had lost all emotion. He never regretted all the lives he has erased. He never thought twice of what to become. But he's glad. Nothing could be better than this to him. He leans on the wall with his rifle, waiting for the sheriff to come. Nobody survived the attack, not in time for reinforcements to come on time. It was just the sheriff that was speeding to go find him.

The sheriff races on the road, almost running over some of the drivers. He desired to kill Lincoln, painfully. He couldn't take all of this bloodshed anymore. He had to go.

"This kid is 'bout to go in his grave in PIECES!" The sheriff growled while racing to the police station. He finally arrives, so hurried that he wouldn't even park in the parking lot. He got out of his car, fast, and brought his gun. He kicks the door open to inside the police station, which signified to Lincoln, telling him that he has arrived.

Lincoln held his rifle out, ready to fire. He sees the Sheriff walk right into the hallway, stomping his last step before staring at Lincoln in anger. Lincoln chuckles, knowing that he is pissed off.

"Having fun, Sheriff?" Lincoln joked. Sheriff growled at him, then slowly takes steps forward.

"I'll be having fun once I finally get your head on my wall." He said.

"Bring it on. Let's do it in melee." Lincoln challenged.

"You're on." He accepted.

Lincoln waited for him to drop his weapon before he drops his. The sheriff drops his magnum, then Lincoln drops his rifle. He stands straight and approaches the sheriff slowly with an evil smile. The sheriff suddenly throws a punch at Lincoln, which hits him in the mouth.

"Agh!" Lincoln yelled.

He didn't see it coming that time. He was still approaching him that time, but now he was ready. He throws a punch back to the stomach hard, then another to the chin. The sheriff felt little pain and grapples Lincoln's neck, slamming his face to the wall and making him dizzy. Lincoln was surprised on how strong the Sheriff is, and thats why he had a backup. He still has a knife in his back pocket, but he had to wait for the perfect moment.

"There's more where that came from!" Sheriff laughed.

Lincoln attempts to kick him, but the sheriff dodged and grabs his leg. Lincoln yelps and he gets thrown to a wall painfully. The sheriff sprinted his way towards him while Lincoln laid on the wall, hurt. He grappled his neck again, pushed him against the wall and started to repeatingly punch his face as hard as he could.

Blood spews from Lincoln's mouth and nostrils. His punches were fierce against him. He was too pained to reach for his knife at this very moment. One punch almost blacked him out. The sheriff was confident. He threw those punches like a buff boxer, the impacts hard like steel.

The sheriff then forces Lincoln to the ground beginning to strangle him. The strangling was so powerful it brought out tears from Lincoln's eyes, and blood slowly dripped out of Lincoln's mouth.

"Finally...Your days of terrorizing this town are over." The sheriff growled. "I'm going to be the hero of Royal Woods, and you will be rotting in Hell."

Lincoln tries to reach for his knife as he continues to strangle him.

"Everyone's ashamed of you, and now you shall finally be punished!"

"Ugh..." Lincoln groaned as he chokes on the Sheriff's big gripping hands.

The sheriff laughs as he hears Lincoln suffer. "Die, scum! DIE!"

Lincoln starts losing his vision and feels the pain grow bigger every second. He had his hand on the knife and slowly tries to pull it out. He struggles to free himself from this torture, but after a few seconds, Lincoln swings the knife to the Sheriff's neck, instantly killing him, saving himself from impending death. The Sheriff's hands let go of Lincoln's neck and he falls backwards off of him.

Lincoln slowly sits upwards in pain, sighing in relief as he struggled to stand. Trying to stand up after the fight seemed like gravity became more weighted. He groans in pain several times as he even barely moves. Finally standing up, he slowly walks away from the scene to find the exit out of the police station. He couldn't find any bandages around here, so he slowly grabbed his rifle, which now seemed heavier after the fight, and slowly walks away.

 **Later at the Loud's Residence**

The Louds have been cowering in fear. Knowing that Lincoln had become a murdering monster, they have been hiding. The news report was currently discussing the identity of the Skeleton Man.

"Dudes..! This is the most I have ever been scared of my entire life..!" Luna cried.

"S-Same, Luna!" Lola replied.

"Girls, it's going to be fine as long as we hide and Lincoln doesn't..." Lori paused on second thought. She felt like hope has faded. "Ugh, what am I talking about? This is bad! This is very bad! We might be the next victims after Leni!"

"Wow dude. Way to inspire." Luna said sarcastically.

"We should go to my bunker! There's no way Lincoln could break into there! It's made of the finest metal material possible." Lisa said.

The Loud sisters agreed to go to the bunker. There was a problem though, there was no room for 10 sisters. Only 6 could get in.

"Oh jeez, there's not enough room for all of us!" Lana said.

"What're we gonna do now?" Lynn asked.

"I guess we should just try and hide in the house." Lori suggested.

"Good luck to you all." Lisa wished. She closes the bunker, leaving the other 4 sisters to go hide in the house. Lisa, Luan, Lily, Luna, Lola and Lucy fit in the bunker. Lori, Lynn, and Lana went inside the house.

"I hope they'll be okay." Lola cried.


	9. The Confrontation

Lincoln sat in the police car for a dozen of minutes. He rested after the brutal brawl against the fierce Sheriff. He never saw it coming how strong and agile the Sheriff was, but he was lucky to win and come out of the police station alive. After his rest, he started the engine of the stolen police car. He wasn't done yet. In fact, he may never be done. He feels as though he had achieved true freedom. He didn't want to play games, he didn't want friends, he didn't want to read comics. He has lost interest in all of his favorite hobbies. Instead, he has a new hobby. Killing.

He would never do anything but kill. Its what he now desires. Lincoln reverses out of the parking lot and drives away from the police station. The sheriff thought he could get revenge, but alas, he failed. Lincoln feels like he's on the brink of getting revenge.

"Lori." He growled. "You have brought me pain for so long, and pain that day I left...Now its ME bringing the pain!" The thought of Lori made him enraged. He began to speed up and race towards to where he will find his once home, now Exile.

 **At the Loud House**

It's almost night time. Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lucy, Luan and Luna were inside the bunker, panicking, but remained quiet. Luna was peeking out the bunker to spectate the driveway. After a few minutes of observing, She sees a police car approaching the residence.

"Dudes! A police car!" Luna alerted.

"Are we saved? Is there hope!?" Lola asked. She sounded very distraught as she whimpered her questions.

"I don't know, sis. I better keep looking from here." She continued to peek at the car. Luna gave out a gasp as she saw Lincoln exit the vehicle. The others gasped after her as they were curious what Luna sees.

"What is it!?" Luan asked.

"I-It's Lincoln!" Luna stammered. The girls panicked more. They were afraid that Lincoln will approach the bunker and murder them all. For a moment of silence, nothing happened.

But the bunker was suddenly opened by Lincoln. He stared unto them with evil eyes and showed a devious smile. The girls huddled together and shook in fear.

"Hello there, girls. Did you miss me?" Lincoln asked playfully.

"W-Well, we did...but, why Lincoln!? Why did you have to murder so many people!?" Lola cried. Lincoln stared unto her angrily.

"Why do you think?" Lincoln asked.

"W-What..?" Lola got confused. "Why do I think..? Did I do something..?"

"Well, not _just_ you." Lincoln added. "There's a specific someone that I desire to be dead."

"You killed Leni! I ain't gonna handle another sister dead!" Luna yelled.

Lincoln growled and put his gun towards Luna's head. "Shut it, bitch." Lincoln growled before shooting her in the head. The girls screamed as they witnessed her blood spill on Lincoln's face and her corpse falling backwards.

"No!! Luna!!!" Lola screamed.

"Wicked." Lucy whispered.

Lily cries when she saw Luna die by a gunshot. Lincoln hated it when Lily cried. It annoyed him, but he didn't want to kill her. He points his gun at the rest of the sisters.

"No witnesses." Lincoln said.

5 bullets have been shot, leaving one alive. Lincoln leaves the weeping Lily inside the bunker. This was it. The moment Lincoln has desired ever since his first kill. It was time to make the Loud House into the Dead House.

"Ready or not, here I come." Lincoln says to himself. He slowly walks towards the front door of the house, The blood on his face unclean. Every footstep he feels as though he makes the ground tremble. The sky illuminated a dark red background above, the moon being pitch black like an eclipse. It felt like Satan has given Lincoln a blessing. If this were the case, Lincoln felt proud.

With his own foot, he bursts the door open, signifying everyone inside that he has arrived. One screamed, which sounded like Lynn. First victim, Lincoln thought. He reloaded, then slowly walked to the stairs. The scream sounded like it came from her room, so he decided to go there. The door came to view, and he got in front of it. He place his ear onto the door to guess where she was. He heard no noise, so he opened the door slowly, prepared to shoot.

Lynn was not seen, so Lincoln suspected that she's hiding. He chuckled and went to her bed. He looked to the bottom and stuck his aim under the bed, then shot a bullet. He heard Lynn scream in pain after he took a shot. Lincoln chuckled again and took a couple of steps back.

"Come out, Lynn." He demanded. Lynn grunted as she struggled to get out from under the bed. She crawled and left a trail of blood from her wound on the leg. She looked up to see the evil smile that was unbelievable to her, Lincoln.

"L-Lincoln...Why?" She asked in pain.

"I don't have time for this. Where's Lori?" He demanded to know.

"I won't tell you unless you let me live." Lynn told him. Lincoln growled at her.

"Well then, why don't you take me to where she may be, and I may as well let you live?"

Lynn thought for a second, thinking he may be fooling her, but its what she wanted, to live.

"Deal. I find Lori for you, you let me live." She said.

"Fine, but you better not be setting me up. I'm full of weapons."

"Just look forward to finding Lori."

Lincoln nodded and they shook hands. Lynn slowly got up and strides even with one leg shot and bleeding. Lincoln follows her from behind, aiming at her just in case she might fight back.

"So, why do you want to kill Lori?" Lynn asked.

"Not important. What's important is killing her and sparing you." Lincoln replied.

"Fine." She shrugged.

Lynn led him downstairs to the basement, where she knows Lori is hiding. She points to the basement to let him know she's hiding there.

"In the basement. That's where Lori is." She told him.

"Lead the way. I'm not taking a chance leaving you here. You might run." Lincoln commanded.

"Okay."

Lynn obeyed and walked downstairs, Lincoln following her. She took out her phone and turned on the flashlight to see through the darkness.

"Good idea." Lincoln complimented.

Lynn smiled, but was not happy to do so. She felt ashamed obeying a mass murderer, but she wanted to live.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Hiding somewhere. I don't know where though." Lynn answered.

"Heh. Parents fearing their own son. That gives me a great feeling of power."

Lynn felt disturbed hearing Lincoln's thoughts.

"That's uhh...great, Linc."

They made it downstairs. Lincoln was desperate to kill Lori. Lynn pointed the light to where Lori was, cowering on the wall.

"Lori." Lincoln growled.


	10. Forced Partner

Lori noticed Lynn with Lincoln as he pointed his gun at her. She was shocked how Lynn was actually assisting him to find her.

"Lynn! You helped Lincoln!? He's a murderer!" Lori shouted.

"We had a deal." Lynn responded.

"Finally we have found you. I've been waiting so long for this." Lincoln growled.

"Lincoln, please, this isn't right! This isn't you!" Lori said.

"Stop trying to convince me, Lori. You are the reason why I'm doing this."

"Me!? What have I done!?"

"Idiot. You know exactly what you did. Think about the day before I left!"

Lori thought for a brief moment, then realized what she had done.

"Oh...That's why.." Lori said.

"What did you do?" Lynn asked.

"I..beat him up badly just because he made Ronnie Anne cry again."

"Oh. Well I probably can't say anything about that cause Lincoln might kill me."

"Most likely." Lincoln added, making Lynn frown. "Now Lori, I'm here for revenge. You're gonna pay for what you've done."

Lori started to cry. Lincoln did not care for the tears, he wanted to see her dead.

"Lincoln! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you so badly!" Lori cried. "Please forgive me! I never wanted this to happen! Im sorryyy!!"

Lori continued to sob in weakness. She wanted to have Lincoln back as family. She wanted a hug, love. Lincoln hesitated for a moment, actually thinking about sparing her for apologizing so innocently, but that was ignored after the brief moment. Lincoln slowly approached and aimed the gun at her head. Lori stopped and looked to see the gun aimed right at her.

"No." Lincoln denied. "I'd never forgive you for what I will never forget."

Lori felt paralyzed, left her mouth wide open. All she could do was close her eyes in despair, squirming to prepare for the pain, and wait for him to fire. Lincoln smiled as he has finally reached to the point where he has his chance. He wants Lori dead, and now his wish can come true.

"See you in Hell." Lincoln growled. He fires his gun, Killing Lori with a bullet through the skull. Her dead body leans against the wall and her hands flop to the ground. It was over. Lincoln finally got what he wanted. The hole in Lori's head bled out a lot of blood.

"I did it." Lincoln said. "I killed Lori..."

"Wow..You really wanted her dead badly." Lynn said.

"Yeah...Well, I best be leaving. Lynn, come with me upstairs."

"Uhh..sure, Lincy."

Lynn and Lincoln went back upstairs where no one was seen. Everyone else was still hiding after Lincoln killed Lori.

"So, what now? You're just gonna leave?" Lynn asked.

"Yes. I will leave and spare you." Lincoln responds.

"Okay. I'm gonna miss Lori and Leni."

"I killed the girls in the bunker too."

"What!? Not Lily!!"

"Oh no, Lily's fine. The rest are dead."

"Oh. Damn you, Lincy."

"Heheh. Yes, so I am going to spare you...under one condition."

"Huh?" Lynn grew afraid to know what the condition was.

"W-What would that be?"

"Well, since you helped me out back there, I should make you my partner."

"What!?" Lynn shouted.

"Shush."

"I don't want to be a criminal! I want to be family!"

"Talk to the gun. He ain't taking no for an answer."

Lynn looked at the rifle, now knowing she didn't have a choice. It was either joining him in crime, or getting shot. She didn't want a second hole on her, so she ashamedly decided to join him after sighing.

"Okay...I'll be your...partner." Lynn softly and slowly accepted.

"Good girl. Let's go, and get away from here...far."

"Whatever you say, Lincoln.."

Lincoln gets out of the house with Lynn and gets in the stolen police car. He got in the front seat and starts the engine.

"You drive?" Lynn asked in shock.

"I learned pretty quick after I killed a cop." Lincoln said. "Now we have to get far away from here."

"To where?" Lynn asked.

"No idea, but it's gotta be far away."

"Well then, what're you waiting for?"

"For this conversation to end." Lincoln joked.

Lynn chuckled and stopped talking, then Lincoln drove away from the Loud House. Lynn was afraid of what Lincoln may want her to do. She thought that Lincoln could make her commit murder, steal or anything evil. It will most likely happen. She is now Lincoln's partner in crime.

"So...What's my first assignment?" Lynn asked.

"I'll think about it, Lynn. For now, I want to find a place where we can settle."

Lynn nodded and laid back on the seat, waiting to find the place to settle. She closed her eyes so that time may accelerate during her rest. After a half hour of driving, Lincoln parked the police car inside an alleyway between 2 buildings. Lynn woke up when she heard the engine turn off.

"Wakey wakey, Lynn. We're gonna go for a little walk." Lincoln said.

"Okay, Lincy." Lynn said after rubbing her eyes. She gets out of the car with Lincoln and walks with him in the alleyway. Lincoln leads her to a door on the building and opens it.

"What is this place?" Lynn asked.

"Our new hideout." Lincoln replied. He goes downstairs and Lynn follows behind him. After walking down the stairs, they find themselves in an ordinary room with no one in it. There was a bed, a fridge, a gun and a TV.

"Huh. I was expecting something more sinister or something." Lynn said.

"I wish." Lincoln replied. "But for now, this'll be our hideout."

"Pretty decent room. I'm kind of tired right now from stayin up late."

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be on lookout."

"Okay."

Lynn went to the bed and got under the covers. She felt very comfortable on the bed and went to sleep fast. Lincoln looked at her right when she started snoring.

"Heh. Kind of cute." Lincoln said to himself. "Better not betray me."

He sat on the chair with his rifle and guarded the room, willing to shoot anyone that comes in. There wasn't much Lincoln could do. He is wanted and police are coming soon to kill him. All he could do for now was stay here, in this small room.


	11. Partner in Crime

**Later at the Loud House,**

Lana comes out from inside the toilet. She somehow managed to fit her entire body in the toilet and have it closed. The perfect hiding spot. Lana gets out of the toilet and is completely wet, covered in toilet water. She notices that its completely quiet.

"Guess this is no longer the Loud House, but the Quiet House." Lana says to herself. Later she notices the blood in Lynn's room. She then realized that the blood came from the gunshot she overheard while hiding. She also sees that no one else is around. She evens finds Lori's corpse leaning against the wall.

"Oh my god...Lori!" Lana whimpered as she looks to the corpse in despair. She started crying before she overhears Lily's cries. She sprinted outside to the bunker and sees Lily inside, crying with the rest of her dead sisters.

"Aghh!! Why must this happen!?" Lana screamed. She then looks to Lily and grabs her, attempting to comfort her. She then hears footsteps coming from Mr. Grouse, her neighbor.

"Mr. Grouse?" Lana said.

"Yes thats me, tomboy." Mr. Grouse confirmed. "I saw what happened in that bunker. The boy ruthlessly shot those sisters of yours."

"Lincoln..."

"Yeah, thats him. He also drove off with that sports girl."

"What!? He has Lynn!?"

"I'm afraid so. I believe they went that way, possibly heading out of town."

Lana clenched her fists. She grew mad after all of this happened. Lincoln had destroyed almost the entire Loud family. She wanted revenge.

"I don't care if I'm six years old...I'm gonna make Lincoln pay.." Lana growled.

 **At the room.**

Its morning time. Lincoln had accidentally fallen asleep. Lynn had awakened and stretched while yawning. She notices Lincoln asleep.

"He's asleep...I should make a run for it." Lynn whispered to herself.

She got out of bed silently and slowly sneaks to the exit. It went well so far, until she stepped on a loose floorboard, making a loud creaking noise which woke Lincoln up. Lynn looked back, seeing him surprised.

"Lynn! What do you think you're doing!?" Lincoln yelled.

"Uhh...hey Lincoln..I was just doing the lookout for you. Sorry that I woke ya. Heheh..."

Lincoln glared at her for a minute, Lynn getting very nervous.

"You're not trying to escape from me?" He asked.

"Nooo!" Lynn said.

"Lynn..." Lincoln growled.

"Okay yes, I was trying to escape! Please don't kill me! I'll stay, I promise!"

Lynn begged to him after the confrontation. Lincoln sighed and tells her, "I'll give you one more chance. Don't screw up, Lynn."

"I won't! You have my word! I just don't want to be killed!"

"Then you gotta follow my orders precisely. You may end up dead if not."

Lynn nodded.

"I understand, Lincoln..."

"Good. Now, lets get going. If we wanna get some goods, we oughta break in somewhere."

"Breaking in..? You mean we're gonna rob someone?"

"Yes, and murder if necessary."

"My god, Lincoln..."

Lincoln smirks. He ignores the fact that Lynn wouldn't like to murder a person. He walks outside with Lynn, sneaking towards a house. It looked small, but Lincoln went with Lynn anyways. Lincoln used a knife to cut through the lock and open the door sneakingly. Lynn follows behind him.

"Come on." Lincoln whispered.

Lynn keeps up with Lincoln as they silently look around the house for goods. Lincoln and Lynn grab bags to put stuff they find inside. Lynn opens a door, revealing the pantry, containing food. They both take whats in the pantry and close the door.

"Good work, Lynn." Lincoln complimented.

Lynn smiles and keeps following. Although she is unhappy about the whole partner thing, she had no choice. Lincoln locates a safe upstairs.

"A safe." Lincoln says. "I don't know how we can get money from here."

Lynn suddenly spins the safe revealing a note that has the combo on it.

"Ehh? What dummy would put the combo on the back?" Lynn asked.

"Heh. A retard would." Lincoln answered.

He does the combo on the safe and successfully opens it, finding tons of money in it. Lincoln and Lynn took all of it and put the money in their pockets.

"Great. We got the money. Now lets get out of-" Lincoln is cut off when he sees an adult alone, holding a hammer.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? You stole my money!?" The man yelled.

"Lynn." Lincoln whispered.

"Huh?"

"Kill him."

Lynn's eyes widen in shock.

"B-But..."

"You must follow orders precisely!"

Lynn paused for a moment before Lynn turns to the man.

"You better give my money back!" The man yelled.

Tears started to stream down from Lynn's eyes as she whimpers. She suddenly screams and sprints towards the man before punching his neck, hurting him. The man grunting loud, he falls to his knees. Lynn grabs the hammer and starts beating the man with it, yelling in sorrow.

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!!" Lynn shouts as she is killing the man with the hammer, the man yelling in pain before dying. Lynn sobs during and after the beatdown. She drops the hammer and cries hard, Lincoln watching. At first, Lincoln felt bad for her, but then he proceeds as Lucifer and approaches her. He pats her shoulder, Lynn looking to him.

"You did great." Lincoln chuckles

"I just...murdered...an innocent.." Lynn whimpered.

"Feel the power, Lynn?"

"P-Power..?"

"Yes. Power. Your wrath was unleashed to this man alone. What a brutal way to end a life."

He walks to the door then looks to her.

"Come now, partner in crime." He smugly says.

Lynn shakes a little before hesitantly walking to him. The man left bleeding, caused by his own hammer.

Lincoln looks around after leaving the house.

"Coast is clear. Lets go."

Lincoln runs with Lynn back to where they were.

From the other side of the road, a man in a trenchcoat stomps on a cigarette after seeing them run.

 **???: I'm afraid the coast isn't exactly that clear.**


End file.
